Bite of a Moroi
by Wolfy-lover
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway suspected something was a little off when her best friend tried to bite her when she was just six years old. It wasn't until she bumped into the devilishly handsome Moroi Dimitri Belikov, that her life finally began to make sense. Rosemarie soon learns that Dimitri has taken an oath never kiss a human being and finds out her life is in danger. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


Full Summary:

Rosemarie Hathway suspected something was a little off when her best friend tried to bite her when she was just six years old. Nevertheless, she lived a relatively normal life among other humans.

It wasn't until she bumped into the devilishly handsome Moroi, Demitri Belikov, that her life finally began to make sense.

Dimitri is charming and seems to have an unhealthy obsession with humans and Rosemary soon learns that Dimitri has taken an oath to never kiss a human being.

When Rosemarie's new friend Mia is injured in a Strigoi attack, Rosemarie soon realizes her own life is at risk.

Despite Dimitri's temper and being ignored, Rosemarie fins herself falling for the Moroi. Only fate will decide whether he kills or protects her.

One night, a Strigoi appears before Rosemarie and warns her of a darkness within Dimitri. The Strigoi gives Rosemary his blood-the only weapon that can defeat a strong Moroi.

Will Rosemarie find it in herself to kill the only creature who has ever made her truly feel loved. (Hint:yes!)

* * *

**A.N. Hey everyone I'm back to writing. It's been 5 years and I am so excited to be posting online again. This is the first chapter of something that is really inspiring to me, and I hope you like it. I sat down and wrote this and it poured out of me and I'm really excited to see where this story goes. Any review is appreciated and they motivate me to keep writing. Here is the start of a brand new story! **

**A BITE OF A MOROI**

**Chapter 1 **

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I turned off the alarm on my phone that was sitting on my nightstand. I glanced at the display on my phone and saw that it was 7:15 am. I had just enough time to get up, get dressed, grab a piece of toast and head out the door so I could make it to work on time. I had been late yesterday because I couldn't find a clean sports bra to wear. I would have just put something else on if I didn't work as a personal trainer and had double D's to deal with.

I jumped out of bed full of energy and ready to start the day. I headed to my closet and pulled out a pair of black yoga pants with a see-through mesh panel running up the sides, a blank racer back tank top, and a neon yellow sports bra. I headed into the bathroom attached to my bedroom and put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and made sure that there was no hair sticking out of the braid that I had slept in last night. To me, it was easier to braid my hair at night than in the mornings. I don't hate mornings, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to make more work for myself to do either. I'd rather have the 10 more minutes of extra sleep.

Once I was done getting dressed, I headed back to my room and grabbed two random ankle socks to put on. I figure life is too short to worry about matching up my socks. So instead, when I was done doing laundry I just threw all my socks in a basket and would just grab two to put on every morning. My roommate Lissa can't stand that about me.

Lissa and I have known each other forever and for as long as I can remember Lissa has always been one of those girls that always looked like they stepped out of a page of a magazine. Always dressed perfectly with nothing out of place. So, naturally, the way I dress pisses her off. Even when I'm not working I still wear comfy clothes usually of the workout variety. She tried to dress me up when were younger but now that I'm 23, I can't be bothered with fancy clothes.

Grabbing my silver Nike's out from under my bed I put them on quickly and headed into the kitchen. Lissa was sitting at the kitchen table reading a fashion magazine as she does every morning.

"Good morning, Rose." she said in her very soothing semi-high-pitched voice. She didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Morning, babes." I said as I grabbed my usual coffee mug out of the cabinet and poured myself a cup out of the freshly brewed pot.

"How many clients do you have today?" Lissa had finally looked up from her magazine and I could tell she was giving my outfit a once over. She'd learned over the years not to say anything about what I was wearing, but I could see the approval in her eyes at my new leggings.

Lissa, on the other hand, was wearing a cream-colored pencil skirt that was just a shade darker than her skin tone, along with a peach colored sleeveless chiffon top that tied in a bow around the bottom of her neck in a way that accentuated her long, slim neck, the color complimenting her golden blonde hair. She had topped off the look with her favorite black stilettos that had red bottoms. I don't know how she managed to walk in 5-inch heels. Despite my athleticism, I was still very clumsy, and I would probably break my neck trying to wear those things.

"Just 3. One across town at 8:30, one short session at 12:30, and one at 3:00." I answered taking a drink from my mug, the middle finger printed on the inside flashing as I did so. The mug really did reflect my personality perfectly. Lissa had gotten it for me for Christmas last year and I had gotten her a dark red top that she had been eyeing from her favorite designer.

Lissa and I lived in New York City and we loved it here. We both graduated from high school in Montana, then headed to NYC the day after to pursue our dreams. I just graduated from NYU with my degree in exercise physiology, and Lissa works as a personal shopper, not that she needs the money. Lissa's family is loaded. As in richer-than-Bill-Gates loaded. I should know. My mother had worked for them as their head of security and we'd had our own house on their property. I idolized my mother growing up and that's what made me want to go into personal training and self-defense.

"Remember we're going to that new club opening downtown tonight with Suzy." She said turning her attention back to her magazine. Suzy was a rich socialite Lissa personally shopped for and, since Suzy was a real pretentious snob, she didn't have many friends. Lissa felt bad for her and volunteered us to do things with her.

"Yeah, I remember, and I'll be there. I should be home by 6:30 to get dressed and ready to go." I normally wouldn't be excited about going out to a club opening, but a night out sounded like just the fun that I needed.

"You need any money for cabs today?" She asked without looking up. She was honestly more like my sister than my best friend. She was always trying to watch out for me.

"Nope, I'm good. I'm gonna take a cab most of the way, then run the rest to get my daily run in on the way to Mrs. Gordon's house." I saw Lissa's face scrunch up.

"Rose, you know I don't like it when you jog to work. This is New York City, for fucks sake." She laid her magazine down on the table and stood up to put her dishes in the sink. She smiled in my direction as she turned around, leaning against the sink. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Jeeze, Lissa. Its New York, in broad daylight, and I'm gonna be uptown. Nothing's going to happen to me." I tried to put some harshness into my tone but it was hard because I can see the love and worry in her eyes when she looks at me like that. Lissa and I don't have the greatest relationships with our parents and, at the end of the day, we're all the other really has. Lissa just kept looking at me. "Fine! Fine. Give me 50 dollars and I'll take the cab all the way there."

She chuckled and headed to her purse, pulling out wads of bills out. Money really didn't mean anything when you have that much, I guess.

"Love you, Rosie." she said, handing me a couple of wadded up twenties. I could tell that she gave me more than I'd asked for and just shook my head. I tilted my coffee cup up, drinking the last bit of coffee that was left in the bottom and aimed the middle finger towards Lissa.

"Don't call me Rosie, Vasalisa." Her smile faded, but I could tell she was amused. I glance at the clock over the stove and realize that it was almost 8 o clock. "Fuck!" I shouted, running to the front room, grabbing my gym bag out of the hall closet of our 3-bedroom apartment, and running out the door. I should have known better than to get into a big conversation with Lissa this early in the morning. Running up to the sidewalk I started waving my arms in the air like a madwoman trying to hail a taxi. After about a minute I got lucky and a dirty yellow taxi rolled to a stop in front of me. I ripped open the backdoor, threw in my gym bag, and hopped in.

"955 Bradford Drive and step on it!" I called to the cabbie as I slammed the door shut. I had half an hour to get my ass all the way uptown from our apartment in Manhattan and I couldn't be late again. If I was late again, Mrs. Gordon was going to call the company I worked for and complain. She was a nice older lady when she wanted to be but the other 90% of the time, she was just a complete bitch.

"Sure thing miss." The cab driver squealed the wheels pulling into traffic and started racing through the New York streets trying to get me to my destination. Looking around the cab, I noticed that the inside was cleaner than most New York cabs tended to be. There was no chewed gum on the floor, rips in the seats, or bad smell. The cab driver was playing a pop station over the radio and keeping to himself. I appreciated that. I've been in my fair share of cabs where the driver didn't know the meaning of personal space. Realizing I had forgotten a step in my morning routine, I opened my gym bag and put some deodorant under my arms. There was nothing I hated more than showing up to a client's home feeling like I smelled. I pulled up facebook on my phone and scrolled through my newsfeed looking for anything interesting while the cab was driving. I scrolled through engagement announcements, vacation pictures, pictures of children, and baking videos, before I came upon this funny cat video that sucked me in. I was so involved with watching this cat that had his head stuck in a container that I didn't even feel the cab slow down. "Miss there's too much traffic I don't think were going to make it anytime soon." Pulling my head out of my phone, I looked out the window and saw stand still traffic in both directions. The clock on my phone read 8:20 and even though I promised Lissa I would take the cab all the way to Mrs. Gordon's house I couldn't see any other option other than to run the rest of the way there.

"Thank you, sir. I'll get out here." I handed him two wadded up 20's which was more than enough, and jumped out of the cab with my gym bag on my shoulder. I was just a couple of blocks from her house and if I ran at a decent speed, I should've been able to make it just in time. I took a moment to do some quick stretches and put my headphones in my ears before I took off at a fast jog up the hill towards the Gordon house. Since traffic was at a standstill there were more people on the streets than normal. I weaved my way through the crowds of people on their cell phones, couples walking hand in hand, and others going about their morning routines. I got to the corner of the street and glanced down at my phone. Only 8:25. I was making really good time. Her house was just around the corner. While I was jogging and looking down at my phone, I ran headfirst into what felt like a brick wall and fell hard on my ass.

"I'm so sorry." I said while trying to sit up. I saw whoever I had run into squat down and felt them put a hand on the small of my back, trying to help me. My head was still spinning and my vision was blurry. My phone was laying on the ground nearby where I had dropped it as I fell.

"No, the fault is mine. I am sorry." said the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard. I felt him put his hand on my lower arm and help me fully into a sitting position? "Are you okay?" The beautiful voice sounded concerned and, as my vision came back to me, I saw a man kneeling in front of me, staring at me with gorgeous deep brown eyes. His eyes were so dark that if it wasn't for the sun, I would've thought they were black. The skin of his face was a smooth alabaster and he had the start of a beard on his chin. He had shoulder length brown wavy hair that some women would die for. I suddenly remembered his hands on me, leaving my body feeling icy and invigorated.

My senses came rushing back to me and I realized that I most likely looked like an idiot and the stranger was still waiting for an answer. "Yeah I'm okay. Again, sorry for bumping into you. Do you mind helping me up?" The stranger smiled a perfect smile with perfect teeth and gave me a hand to help me stand up. I was glad that he was helping me. I didn't trust my legs quite yet and, despite my insistence that I was fine, my butt and lower back were sore. After I got my bearings and my legs back under me, the stranger reached down and picked my gym bag up off the ground.

"I'm really sorry miss…."

"Rose" I interjected. "You can call me Rose."

"I'm really sorry, Rose. I should have looked where I was going. Are you sure that you are not hurt?" He brushed the dirt and dust off my bag and handed it to me.

"No… no, trust me I'm fine." I was sure that I had a blush on my face, in part due to the embarrassment of falling on my ass and in part from meeting the sexiest guy I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Okay, if you're sure..." He looked apprehensive but didn't question me anymore. "I'm Dimitri. It's nice to meet you, Rose, even if it is under weird circumstances." He held out his hand for a formal handshake and I put my hand in his. Again, his icy cold hands shocked my system, but weirdly in a good way. His huge manly hand engulfed mine and he sent another dazzling smile my way. My mind started going fuzzy again and I forgot what I was doing when movement down the street caught my attention.

"Fuck!" I yelled and pulled my hand out of Dimitri's. "Sorry, I gotta go." I took off running down the street hoping that Mrs. Gordon wouldn't be too mad at me. Three houses away from the accident site, I jogged up the steps of the yellow brownstone and rang the doorbell. Kylee Gordon, Mrs. Gordon's granddaughter, opened the door and let me in. "Hiya, Rose" she said in a cheery voice. "Sorry, but grandma is running a little later than usual this morning. She asked me to tell you that she would be down in a minute. Would you like a drink?" Whatever gods were in this universe were smiling down on me as I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"I would love a drink, Kylee. Just some ice water is fine." I smiled back at her and opened my gym bag as she walked towards the back of the house to the kitchen. I searched the bottom of the bag for my phone, without success. Suddenly a bolt of fear shot through my body. I'd lost it. I didn't have it. Where could it be? And then I remembered. I'd dropped it when I ran into Dimitri. I ran back out of the house and back down the street. Dimitri was nowhere to be found and neither was my cell phone.

* * *

**A.N. Forgot to say up top that I do not own anything. Oh yeah and please review! ;)**


End file.
